Aishiteru yo
by Kuro Ouji
Summary: Apa rasanya ketika kau harus terus memendam perasaanmu terhadap seseorang. Tapi disaat kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu, ada orang yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang kau sukai? Chapter 2-Last UPDATED! Rate T to M. Ada sedikit lemon dichapter 2.
1. Salah Paham

Aishiteru yo

Pair: Kise x OC(Reader)

Rate : T biar aman.

Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Drama

Warn: AU! OOC, Typos,dll.

 _Summary_

 _Apa rasanya ketika kau harus terus memendam perasaanmu terhadap seseorang. Tapi disaat kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu, ada orang yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang kau sukai?_

Chapter 1

5 years ago.

"Hei, lihat! Ada gadis imut disana, godain yuk?" ucap salah satu lelaki disuatu gerombolan anak SMP.

"Hei,manis. Sendirian aja? Ikut kita yuk, kita main." ajak si lelaki.

"Ga, terima kasih" jawabmu.

"Eeeh, ayolah. Gak akan nyesel ko—"

Tonjokkan mendarat tepat dihidung lelaki yang menggodamu, ada banyak darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"S-siapa kau?!"

"Aku? Aku kekasihnya, mau kau apakan kekasihku? Mau ku tonjok lagi?" ucap lelaki bersurai kuning didepanmu—Kise Ryota—nama pemuda itu.

"Kekasih? Kau bukan kekasihku, Kise- _kun_ " jawabmu datar.

"Uwaa kau jahat sekali, (namamu)cchi, yasudah, sekarang ayo pergi."

"Un,"

"Ternyata mengikutimu adalah pilihan yang tepat," ujar Kise

"Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, jika tidak mungkin kamu sudah dibawa pergi oleh mereka, dan mereka pasti melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu." Ujar Kise.

"Hal-hal aneh?" tanyamu.

"Yah gitulah,"

5 years later

Saat ini, kamu dan Kise sudah kelas 3 SMA, SMA Kaijo. Kalian satu kelas, dan kamu seorang manager di tim basket SMA Kaijo. Sudah bersama sejak kecil memang merupakan suatu hubungan khusus, bisa dibilang spesial. Banyak rumor tentang kalian yang merupakan sepasang kekasih, tanggapanmu dan Kise berbeda. Kise terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan kamu membantah hal itu.

.

.

.

Bel istrirahat makan siang berbunyi, kantin diisi oleh puluhan—ratusan orang disekolah itu. Ada yang membeli roti,es krim,sus,dll. Berbeda dengan kalian, kalian makan bersama dengan bekal yang kau buat tadi pagi, dan khusus untuk Kise.

" Nee,nee. (namamu)cchi, suapin dong, tanganku pegal-pegal akibat latihan khusus dari Kasamatsu- _senpai_ kemarin." Pinta Kise.

"Kita dikelas loh, bukan di—"

"Heeee, kumohon. Nee? Ne?"

"Ya sudah."

"Um, makanan buatanmu selalu enak, (namamu)cchi,"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Ya! Dan terima kasih sudah membuatkanku bekal setiap hari." lanjut Kise

.

.

.

Kelas yang asalnya gaduh, tiba-tiba sunyi karena kedatangan guru _killer_ yang memasuki ruangan kelas kalian.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang bla bla bla"

.

.

.

Sekarang kamu sedang melakukan hal yang harus dilakukan manager dalam tim basket. Kise terpesona saat melihatmu melakukan tugasmu.

"Jyaa, ayo menangkan latihan tanding yang ke 8 ini dengan Seirin!" Seru Kise

"Osu! Kagamicchi,Kurokocchi!"

"Lama tak bertemu, Kise- _kun_ /Kise"

"Un! Kali ini aku yang akan menang!"

"Kami juga takkan kalah darimu, Kise- _kun_ /Kise"

Kalah lagi, pertandingannya dimenangi oleh Seirin, untuk ke 5 kalinya. Kalah dengan skor 110-106, dikalahkan dengan buzzer beater lagi, sama seperti latihan yang pertama, dan juga oleh alley-oop dari Kuroko-Kagami.

" _Otsukare-ssu, minna_. Yah walaupun kalah lagi, setidaknya kalian semua beratnding bagus, kita kalah dengan selisih 4 angka. Ayo balas mereka di Inter-High nanti." Ucap Kise

"Ossu!" teriak para pemain Kaijo.

.

"Hey anak kelas satu! Serius lah saat bermain, jangan mudah terkena _steal_! " ujar Kagami

"Tumben sekali kau bisa tegas, Kagami- _kun_."

"Tentu saja, justuru harus. Karena aku adalah Kapten Seirin Basketball Team, haha."

' _Untunglah, Junpei memilihnya untuk menjadi Kapten. Ternyata dia bisa dewasa juga ya._ ' batin Riko.

.

.

"Ayo pulang, (namamu)cchi"

"un,"

Setelah sampai di apartement tempat kalian tinggal, Kise langsung merebahkan dirinya disofa.

"Cepat mandi sana, bau keringatmu sangat menyengat tau," ucapmu

Kise mendekatimu, dan melakukan _kabe don_ padamu dan menatapmu dengan tatapan yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menggodamu.

"Hee, bukankah kau menyukai seseorang yang berkeringat sepertiku ini? Kau bilang, lelaki terlihat lebih seksi ketika berkeringat." Ucap Kise

" _Mou,_ sudah cepat mandi sana!"

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan satu handuk yang menutupi bagian terpentingnya, dan satu handuk tergantung dilehernya. Kau hanya bisa ber _blushing_ ria ketika melihat Kise.

"Eh? Ada apa? Wajahmu merah, kamu demam? (namamu)cchi."

"Eh? E-enggak kok,"

"Jangan bohong, sini aku periksa."

Kise menempelkan keningnya ke keningmu. "Hm, kau tak terasa panas, kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa apa, sana pake bajumu, aku mau lanjutin masak untuk makan malam."

"Ussu."

.

"Masakanmu memanglah masakan terenak didunia, (namamu)cchi."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." ucap kalian bersamaan

Sekarang jam 11 malam, Kise tak bisa tidur, sedangkan kamu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aaah, aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Hey, (namamu)cchi, masih bangun?"

Kise menggotang-gotangkan tubuhmu guna membangunkanmu,namun tak berhasil. Kise memilih keluar dari kamar apartementnya, dan memandangi langit malam.

"Sudah 5 tahun,ya. Haha, kau sama sekali tidak peka, (namamu)cchi." Gumam Kise

Setelah 15 menit berdiri diluar, Kise kembali masuk ke kamar apartementnya. Kise memasuki kamar tidur, mencium keningmu. Dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

Sinar matahari menusuk Kise dipagi hari melewati jendelanya, saat bangun. Ia menyadari bahwa dirimu tak ada disampingnya, ia panik, langsung mencarimu, dan ketemu.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya, segeralah mandi, aku sudah membuatkanmu onigiri untuk sarapan pagi ini, maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk membuat makanan untuk makan siang nanti." ucapmu

Kise hanya bisa diam terpaku melihatmu yang sedang beraksi didapur, tempat khususnya.

"Ada apa? Cepat mandi sana, nanti telat loh."

"Ah, ya ya." balas Kise

.

.

"Ah, hari ini latihannya 2X lipat lebih berat daripada biasanya. Capek sekali. Eh iya, apa (namamu)cchi masih menungguku gak ya?" gumam Kise

Kise mencari-cari sang 'kekasih' ke sekeliling sekolah, karena Kaijo ini merupakan sekolah yang sangat besar, waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Kise jadi sangat lama untuk menemukan sang 'kekasih'. Dia sudah mencari-cari ke sekeliling sekolah, namun belum ketemu juga. Tapi ada satu yang Kise belum kunjungi, halaman belakang sekolah. Ketemu, namun apa yang dilihat Kise adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi para lelaki, kamu sedang berdua bersama seorang anak lelaki. Kise sengaja untuk mencoba menguping apa yang dilakukan oleh kalian berdua.

" A-ano, (namamu)- _san_. A-aku menyukaimu, m-mau kah kau menjadi k-kekasihku?" ucap si anak tersebut

"E-eh, tapi aku—"

"(namamu)cchi.."

"E-eh? K-kise- _kun_? T-tunggu!"

 **TBC**


	2. Kebahagiaan Kita

**Aishiteru yo**

 **Pair : Kise x OC(Reader)**

 **Rate : M (Chapter ini ada sedikit lemon)**

 **Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Drama**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn: AR!,Typo(s),Semi-M**

 _Summary_

 _Apa rasanya ketika kau harus terus memendam perasaanmu terhadap seseorang. Tapi disaat kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu, ada orang yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang kau sukai?_

 _ **Chapter 2 atau last chapter ini agak lebih panjang, sedikit nyeritain KiMomo, dan semi-lemon diantara mereka. Enjoy reading,**_ _ **minna.**_

 _Chapter 2—Last_

 _"A-ano,(namamu)-_ _san_ _. A-aku menyukaimu, m-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _"E-eh.. Tapi aku—"_

 _"(namamumu)cchi"_

 _"Eh? K-Kise-kun t-tunggu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu setelah kejadian sore hari itu, Kise dan (namamu) tidak berkontak sama sekali, kecuali saat sarapan. Disekolah pun Kise menjadi pendiam, dan saat ia latihan basket ia lebihbsering melamun, ia tak fokus mungkin karena_ _itu_ _._

 _"Baiklah latihan hari ini selesai, persiapkan diri kalian untuk_ _Winter Cup_ _tahun ini. Dan pastikan kalian menjadi juara tahun ini!" ucap panjang lebar si pelatih._

 _"Osu!" teriak para pemain basket di tim Kaijo._

 _'_ _Ah, rasanya benar benar sakit sekali saat aku melihat mereka waktu itu, huh aku jadi tak bisa fokus saat ini aku pergi kee taman saja, untung membuang-buang waktu,'_ _batin Kise._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesampainya di taman, Kise langsung menduduki bokongnya dibangku taman yang tersedia disana. Terlihat sangat kelelahan karena terlalu memikirkan _kekasihnya_ itu atau latihan Kaijo yang jadi 2X lebih berat dari biasanya. Entahlah tak ada yang tahu. Ketika melihati sekelilingnya, dan menemuka ada mesin penjual minuman otomatis, ia langsung menghampirinya untuk membeli beberapa kaleng minuman.

Selama ini saat ia memejamkan matanya selalu saja teringat kejadian hari itu, dan selalu ada suara ' _A-ano. Aku menyukaimu, m-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'_ yang terus menerus menggema dikepalanya seperti berteriak di lorong goa yang gelap.

Ia terlalu fokus untuk bisa menghilangkan semua kegelisahan dan suara _itu_ yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar jika sebenarnya disebelahnya sudah ada gadis yang tengah duduk mengamati dirinya dengan wajah seperti wajah anak kecil yang penasaran pada sesuatu.

"..-chan.. Ki.. chan.. Ki-chan!" terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya terus.

Tersenyum gadis disebelahnya, gadis itu bersurai merah jambu dan beriris yang seirama dengan rambutnya—Momoi Satsuki—namanya.

"Eh? Momocchi? Uwa, Momocchi!" ucap Kise yang sedikit terkejut.

"Lama tak bertemu,Ki-chan. Hm? Kamu kenapa? Gak keliatan ceria seperti biasanya loh, dan juga wajahmu agak pucat dan kantung matamu agak hitam lho, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Momoi dengan wajah khawatir.

' _Apaan? Setelah kau waktu itumempermainkan perasaanku yang tulus padamu saat itu, sekarang kau khawatir padaku? Jangan bercanda, meski aku sudah bilang memaafkanmu, tetap saja rasa sakit pada saat itu takkan pernah hilang.'_ batin Kise sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda," gumam Kise.

"Eh?Kamu ngomong apa? Ki-chan." Ucap Momoi

"Ahahaha, bukan apa apa, kok. Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Aominecchi? Kalian sudah mulai tinggal bersama 'kan?" ucap Kise

"Yah begitulah, dia masih saja mesum seperti dulu, dia masih saja menyimpan bukunya Horikita Mai. Huh," balas Momoi sedikit ketus.

"Ehehe begitulah Aominecchi," ucap Kise.

' _Bagaimana ya keadaannya 9namamu)cchi, sudah satu minggu ini ia selalu menangis saat malam hari, sudah matanya sembab, kantung matanya juga hitam. Apa sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padanya? T-tapi, sangat sakit rasanya ketika melihat (namamu)cchi, apalagi kalau saat dia tersenyum padaku.' batin Kise._

"-Chan, Mou, Ki-chan ih, dengerin aku ngomong gak sih?" ucap Momoi

"Ugh, maaf. Tadi kamu ngomong apa?" balas Kise.

"Minggu depan kan tanggal 31 Januari, dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Tetsu-kun ulang tahun kan? Nah, kita berempat sudah memutuskan untuk reuni bermain _street basketball_ lagi seperti saat dua tahun lalu. Gimana, kamu mau ikut kan,Ki-chan?" ucap Momoi panjang lebar.

"Ah Ok, aku akan ikut-ssu. Kebetulan pada hari itu juga aku sedang lowong." Balas Kise.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan (namamu)-san? Apa sudah ada perkembangan, apa kalian sudah berciuman? Aau melakukan _itu_? Kasih tau dong, haha." Ucap Momoi seaya menggoda Kise.

"Ah soal itu, aku dan dia sudah satu minggu, mungkin lebih tidak bicara, kecuali hanya basa basi saat sarapan. Yah begitulah," ucap Kise.

 _PLAK!_

Rasa panas mendarat di pipi kiri Kise, dan rasa panas itubberasal dari tamparan kencang Momoi. Momoi terlihat seperti ingin menangis, ada sedikit air mata di matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu jahat, Ki-chan? Aku tak tau ada masalah apa antara kalian berdua, tapi kau sangat jahat sudah sangat cuek padanya, bahkan selama satu—"

"Jahat? Yang jahat itu kamu, Momocchi." sela Kise. "Aku jahat? Kau lebih jahat, Momocchi. Kau pikir berapa lama kau menganggapku seperti seseorang _yang tak memiliki hawa keberadaan_ seperti Kurokocchi? Kau menganggapku seperti itu selama satu bulan. Dan saat itu aku adalah kekasihmu. Tapi kau malah mesra-mesraan bersama Kurokocchi, kau pikir.. kau pikir itu tidak menyakitkan? Jahat sekali kau, Momoi." Lanjut Kise panjang lebar.

 _PLAK!_

Sekali lagi, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kise. Kini air mata diujung mata Momoi sudah mengalir, ia menangis.

"Kau jahat,Ki-chan. Waktu itu aku hanya gugup sekali ketika berhadapan denganmu tau, Dan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang daripada saat sebelum waktu itu kita berpacaran. Aku slelau memilih Tetsu-kun karena dengan dia bisa membuatku merasa tenang, dia bisa membuatku tenang. Aku minta maaf jika aku waktu itu mengabaikanmu. Maaf." ucap Momoi panjang lebar ucapannya agak terbata bata karena ia sedang menangis.

"Maaf? Hanya maaf takkan cukup tau. Kau pikir hanya dengan maaf bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat sakit? Kau pikir—"

"Baiklah jika hanya dengan maaf tidak cukup." Potong Momoi.

CHU!

Momoi mengecup bibir Kise, Momoi memberi Kise _french kiss_ pada Kise. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 2 menit.

"Cukup? Apa kau mau memaafkanku dengan melakukan itu? Jika belum cukup, maka silahkan lakukan apa saja dengan tubuhku. Karena, karena sebenarnya aku masih menyukaimu, Ryota-kun!" ucap Momoi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku. Kau bilang.. aku bebas melakukan apa saja kan? Baiklah, ayo tidur denganku malam ini." Ucap Kise

Kise menarik tangan Momoi, membawanya ke sekolah. Tepatnya ke kelasnya Kise. Sekarang Kaijo sudah gelap dan sepi, namun terdengar suara decitan sepatu dari _gymnasium_ yang menandakan ada yang latihan ekstra. Kise terus menggandeng tangan Momoi dan menggiringnya ke kelas. Dan setelah ia sampai dikelas, ia menutup pintu kelas.

"K-Ki-chan," sahut Momoi ketakutan.

"Apa? Aku bebaskan melakukan apa saja?" jawab Kise yang sednag membuka kancing seragam cukup, aku tak sekolahnya satu persatu.

Kise maju ke depan Momoi, membuat Momoi berada disudut kelas. Kise meng _kabe don_ Momoi. Tanpa basa basi, Kise langsung mencium bbir Momoi, melumatnya habis, kadang menggigit kecil bibir atas dan bawah Momoi, dan memainkan lidah mereka. Tangan Kise mulai meraba dada Momoi, lalu meremasnya pelan. Momoi mendesah kecil, yang terdengar indah ditelinga siapapun tapi begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Kise. Ia menuruni permainan lidahnya ke jenjang lejer Momoi, Kise meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana, beberapa.

"Ahhn..Nghh, Ki..cha..n. Ahhhn—"

Kise membuka satu persatu kancing seragam si gadis, dan mengeluarkan kedua dada besar dihadapannya itu, lalu ia mulai menggigit-jilati _nipple_ Momoi.

Kise berhenti melakukan _kegiatan_ nya, memasangkan satu persatu kancing seragam sang gadis dan seragamnya sendiri. Lalu dipakai kembali blazernya yang tadi dilempar entah kemana.

"Sudah cukup, aku tak mau mengambil kehormatanmu sebagai seorang gadis SMA." Ucap Kise

"Tapi jika Ki—"

"Sudahlah, ato cepat pulang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang sudah malam, terlalu bahaya jika seorang gadis berjalan sendirian saat malam begini." Sela Kise, lalu meraih tasnya, dan menarik Momoi Keluar.

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada diparkiran kendaraan Kaijo, Kise memberikan helm pada Momoi.

"Naiklah,"

"U-un."

Sekarang sudah keluar dari Kaijo, menuju jalan pulang mereka berdua. "Hei, aku ingin kau menunjukkan bokongmu," ucap Kise.

"E-eh?"

"Tunjukkan dimana tempat apartemenmu tinggal,bodoh" ucap Kise

.

.

.

" _Tadaima,"_ ucap Kise

" _Okaerinasai"_ balas wanita di hadapan Kise.

"K-Kise-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, jadi ayo m-makan bersama." Ucapmu

"Hn,"

Kise pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sekitar 10 menit terlewat, Kise keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya mengambil pakaian, danlalu ia masuk ke ruang makan. Hanya keheningan yang berada diantara Kise dan kamu, tak ada dari mereka yang berani untuk membuka pembicaraan, pada akhirnya, kamulah yang memecah keheningan diantara kalian berdua.

"A-ano, Kise-kun! M-maafkan a—"

"Hn, aku memaafkanmu, kok. Maaf karena aku sudah cuek padamu selama ini. Maaf." Sela Kise.

Mendengar itu, membuatmu menangis. Menangis bahagia tentunya. Terukir senyuman di wajahmu, Kise yang melihatnya pun juga ikut bahagia. Kise mengecup keningmu.

"Habiskan ya," ucapmu.

"Un,"

.

.

"Nee, (namamu)cchi. Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Ryota' ya," ucap Kise sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"E-eh? Nanti ada—"

"Mulai sekarang aku kekasihmu dan calon suamimu, aku mencintaimu, (namamu)." Sela Kise.

Kise mengelus-elus tanganmu, dan tersenyum padamu. Entah kenapa itu membuatmu merasa tenang dan bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryota-kun." Ucapmu dengan senyuman lebar terpampang diwajahmu.

' _Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya, aku benar benar mencintainya. Dan aku serius ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya, aku yakin aku akan bahagia jika bersama dia. Pasti'_ batin Kise.

"Ayo pulang, aku ingin malam ini sekarang." Bisik Kise dengan nada menggoda.

.

.

.

 **6 years later**

Sekarang Kise telah menjadi pria mapan. Dia itu tampan,sudah menjadi CEO muda diperusahaan keluarganya, dan pernah menjadi model. Jadi wajar saja jika ia terkenal dan banyak fansnya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi. Ia tinggal dirumahnya yang besar, tempat yang sangat sangat layak tinggal. Dan rumah itu di isi oleh 2 orang, seorang pemuda-pemudi. Kise dan (namamu).

Sekarang pukul 2 malam, Kise baru sepulang dari kantornya karena banyaknya _meeting_ di perusahaannya itu. Ia disambut hangat oleh sang istri—calon istri. Beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menikah. Dan tentu saja pernikahannya akan digelar dengan begitu mewah.

"Hey, aku lapar, tolong buatkan aku sesuatu, aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Kise setelah mengecup bibirmu.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya, sayang. Baiklah, akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, jadi silahkan mandi, _bathtub_ nya sudah ku siapkan tadi." Ucapmu

" _Arigatou_ ," balas Kise

.

.

.

Tiba hari dimana hari terpenting bagi kalian, yaitu hari pernikahan kalian. Kau yang mengenakan gaun putih itu terlihat menjadi lebih cantik, dan sangat cantik dimata Kise. Kise pun sangat tampan saat mengenakan seragam putihnya diatas pelaminan, dengan tataan rambut kebelakang, itu membuatnya terasa semakin mempelai wanita maju satu persatu langkah dengan didampingi oleh sang ayah disampingnya, menghampiri mempelai pria.

"Baiklah. Anda sang mempelai pria bersedia untuk menafkahi,menemani,dan terus bersama sang mempelai wanita sampai akhir khayatnya?" ucap pria paruh baya diantara dirimu dan Kise memakai pakaian pendeta serta membawa buku saku.

"Saya siap untuk melakukan dan memenuhi semua syarat sebagai seorang seuami. Saya siap dan bersedia bersamanya sampai akhir khayatku." Ucap Kise mantap.

"Baiklah. Anda mempelai wanita, apakah anda bersedia untuk melayani sang mempelai pria sebagai wanitanya sampai akhir khayatnya?" ucap sang pendeta.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Ucapmu

"Kalau begitu, silahkan pasang cincin pernikahan kalian ke jari manis pasangan anda. Dan setelah itu mempelai pria berhak untuk mencium mempelai wanita." Ucap pendeta.

Setelah saling memasang cincin di jari manis pasangannya masing masing. Kise yang dititah untuk mencium wanitanya, menjadi benar-benar gugup karena teriakan "CIUM! CIUM!" dari para tamu yang datang di pesta pernikahannya. Setelah memutuskan untuk berani, ia mencium sang wanitanya. Lalu melemparkan sebuket bunga ke arah belakangnya, begitulah pernikahan mereka terjadi.

" _Omedeto,_ Kise- _chin_."

" _Omedeto,_ Kise- _kun"_

" _Omedeto,Kise"_

" _Omedeto,_ Kise"

" _Omedeto,_ Ki _-chan"_

" _Arigato-ssu,minna!"_ ucap Kise dengan sangat bahagia.

.

Sekarang sudah 10 tahun berlalu, mereka sudah memiliki sepasang anak. Yang satu lelaki dan yang satu perempuan. Namanya adalah Kise Wataru dan Kise Megumi. Sang anak lelaki lebih tua 2 tahun dibanding adik perempuannya. Sang anak lelaki yang menuruni sifat sang ayah yang narsis dan populer diantara para gadis, sedangkan si anak perempuan menuruni sifat sang ibu ketika muda; pemalu. Oh keluarga yang indah. Kau sangat bahagia, Kise (namamu).

 **END**

 **Ahahaha, akhirnya selesai ini fic. Maaf karena cukup lama updatenya, gimana? Bagus kan? Haha, awalnya ga kepikiran bakal diselipin dikit KiMomo, dan juga sedikit lemonnya, huhu.**

Mind to RnR?


End file.
